Roses Are Red, Dasey Is True
by alfabiteater
Summary: Casey and Derek start a relationship.


Sexy. That word didn't describe her, but it's how I saw her. Her innocence fooled he world, and drew me into her web. She would sit there, at our shared kitchen table, one long leg crossed over the other talking about homework. It was all an act. My dad believed that she would rub off on me. She did, but not in the way he thought. Nora thought that she and I would outgrow our "silly, little fights". We did, only to have them end with something that society would view as even worse. Lizzie and Edwin became close, so they figured that if the jock girl and the computer guy could hit it off so could the grade grubber and the prankster. Oh, we hit it off alright. Marti was hot and cold about Casey. One day she would say something like, "You and Casey should get married like Daddy and Nora." and the next it would be "I hate Casey. She is bossy." No matter what came out of the little girl's mouth, though, I was always hot about Casey.

_During the last week of our senior year of high school, I walked into our dining room, and saw my step-sister sitting at the table surrounded by a tall stack of books. "Case, what are you doing?" I laughed._

_"Studying." she snapped, as if it wasn't the most obvious thing in the world._

_"Relax, Tiger." I smirked. "I'm getting a snack, do you want something?"_

_"No, thank you." Casey flipped a book closed, and opened another one in it's place._

_"I haven't seen you eat in a while." I called to her with my head in the fridge._

_"Why do you care, and why are you being nice to me?" She spat._

_"I just can't imagine what Nora and Lizzie would go through if they lost their obnoxious little Casey." I placed a sandwich on a plate._

_"I'm just stressed, Derek." She covered her eyes out of irritation._

_"Eat." I placed half of my turkey sandwich in front of her. _

_"Derek, I said..."_

_I cut her off. "I know what you said. I'm not deaf. I said 'Eat'."_

_She nibbled the corner obediently. "Thank you." She mumbled through a mouthful._

_"No prob, Sis." I began to walk away._

_"Hey." I stopped in my tracks, and turned to face her. "Why is it so quiet tonight?"_

_"Your mom and my dad took the kids out for a movie and ice cream, so you could study." I told her what Nora had told me on her way out the door._

_"Oh." She looked back at her book so I turned to leave._

_"Derek?" Again, I looked at her. "Would you sit with me?" She looked rather embarrassed at her request._

_"I'll be right back." I ran upstairs, and grabbed my handheld game system._

_Sitting next to her at the table was not only awkward, but intoxicating. As I ran towards the goal in my game, I felt a hand on my leg. I jumped, and paused my game as I looked over at the owner of said hand. IT WAS CASEY! Who else could it have been? We were the only two in the house._

_"I get so worked up about these exams." She said as if explaining her actions. "I need a way to get my energy out, so I can focus." she squeazed my thigh, and I gulped. "We could... just for this week... let loose and just ravash each other." her words were so quiet, they sounded like a whisper._

_"Casey..."_

_She placed a finger on my lips, and said, "You are hot. I have heard nothing but rave reviews about you, Mr. Venturi." _

_"Casey..."_

_She shut me up this time by kissing me. This was not my step-sister, but rather some pod-person. There was no way that this was Casey MacDonald._

_It took me few seconds to catch on to what was happpening, but I did start to kiss her back as soon as my mind stopped exploding. I wrapped one arm around her waist, and touched under her chin with the other. One of her hands was still on my thigh and the other was embedded in my hair. She parted her lips, and I took that as an invitation to enter her nouth with my tongue. She met mine with hers, and they began to dance in a lustful way._

_As she placed a delicate hand on the outside of my pants, and kneaded my hardened penis, we heard the front door open. She pushed herself away from me with such force that she toppled backwards off her chair, and landed on her back. I grabbed a book, and held it in front of my erection, as I made my way up the stairs. It was only after I had plopped the book on my bed, and was getting ready to take a shower that I realized the name of the book. "Hormones! A Curse or a Gift?" I covered the book with my pillow, and grunted. "Curse." I mumbled. "Definately, a curse."_


End file.
